dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bael (Midnightverse)
Bael is a Prince of Hell and the Sin of Wrath. He is the oldest of the Princes and the second demon in existence, being created shortly after Lilith. Like the most of his siblings, Bael went into retirement after the Holy War disillusioned by the carnage and loss of life becoming withdrawn and jaded from the world. Near the end of the Holy War, he met Metatron and he stopped fighting for Hell. After the war, the two vanished with Metatron's absence being a crippling blow for Heaven as Zadkiel took her spot as Head of the Ten Seraphim. History TBA Appearance Despite his childish appearance, Bael is immensely old being millions of years old. He is shorter than the other Princes with messy blond hair and emerald green eyes. In spite of his childlike appearance, Bael has a muscular stature. When using his power, Bael becomes surrounded by darkness and his eyes become sulfuric yellow. Black markings appear on his forehead. In his true form, Bael is a gargantuan demonic humanoid entity. He has massive curved horns and is extremely muscular. He has massive draconic wings. baeru.png|Human Form true baeru.jpg|True Form Personality Bael is seen as nonchalant and extremely laid back in comparison to the other Princes that Issei has met up to that point. He points out that Bael is completely different from Mammon, Dagon, Ramiel, and Beelzebub with the former three being serious and the latter being psychotic. His calm and upbeat demeanor makes him more terrifying than the other Princes, according to Issei. However, despite this, Bael was once known as a demon who was so vile that he rivaled Lilith herself. He was ruthless during the Holy War, having slaughtered angels and gods without a second thought to the point where entire armies vacated the worlds they occupied due to Bael's very presence. Any battle that he enters ends with him sitting atop a mountain of mutilated corpses and drenched in blood. Bael was responsible for the death of Bathala's brother and sister. Powers and Abilities As a Prince of Hell, Bael is one of the most powerful demons in the whole of existence. He has the capacity to rival Lilith in sheer power and he is renowned as the strongest Prince in Creation. Issei comments that Bael is suppressing an immense level of power and passing himself off as an Ultimate Class Being. *'Immense Strength': Bael possesses an immense level of physical strength and is hinted to be able to fight a full power Samael evenly blow for blow. *'Immense Demonic Power': As a Prince of Hell, Bael possesses vast and terrible reserves of raw power, with Miasma that is said to be thicker and more foul than anything that has ever been felt other than Lilith's. It is said to be even darker than that of Beelzebub and while Beelzebub's feels like an all-consuming force, Bael's feels like a storm that is barely being kept in check and upon release could swallow the entirety of everything in a maelstrom of power. *'Telekinesis': Bael can use telekinesis. *'Highly Advanced Umbrakinesis': As a Prince of Hell, Bael possesses considerably more power over Darkness than that of other demons. He can use darkness to manifest wings, travel through shadows, create extremely condensed balls of energy that can pierce through deity class beings as well as reduce an entire galaxy to nothing, though that last statement might be an exaggeration. **'Umbra-Pyrokinesis': Bael can manipulate and control the black flames of Hell and used them to severely injure the Elder Goddess, Amatsu-Mikaboshi in battle as well as wipe out half of the Circinus Galaxy in one strike. *'Chaotic Form': Bael’s true form is intense and possesses immense power that can devastate those who cannot handle it. Others have stated that they started to feel sick just from being around Bael and stated that he radiated an aura of intense darkness. Qliphoth Form: Harab Serapel Qliphoth Mode is a special mode that is accessible to extremely powerful demons. The form is unique to them and involves the full unrestricted release of their Miasma, causing their powers to skyrocket to even higher levels. Bael's Qliphoth Mode is dubbed Harab Serapel. In this form, Bael's power increases to rival that of EX-Rank Deity Class. Not much other than that is known. In this form, Bael is seen with an open vest-like coat of darkness and darkness armored leggings. *'Immense Demonic Power': In this form, Bael's power is so vast that it can swallow the Earth and everything around it in pure maddening darkness. His Miasma leaks out and it is so horrendously dark and potent that everyone around him begins to feel ill due to the immense negative energy that is exuded. Trivia *Bael's appearance is based on Meliodas from The Seven Deadly Sins. His true form is based on Withengar from Magic the Gathering. *His running away due to meeting Metatron is based on Meliodas defecting from the Demon Clan after meeting Elizabeth. *Bael encourages Metatron's ninja obsession and once bought the entire Naruto series on her 13.799 billionth birthday. *Bael runs a bar like Meliodas. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Demons Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Delete